Close Encounters
by a spark of insanity
Summary: Fate's ever twining threads, and how to make the impossible, possible. GarraHinata. Mature for a reason.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

It was not planned, it was not predicted, but fate spins her own threads while her victims remain idle. Their worlds collided in the most unorthodox of ways, both from prestigious families, known through- out the shinobi world. Noble by blood, expectations of them always high, but outward façades are always a far cry from what goes on within the home.

An ancient power sealed within him, categorizing him as a weapon, not deserving the title of human. Haunted by the earsplitting howls of the youkai sealed within him, Shukaku was merciless of his pursuit of freedom to sate his craving for blood. The seal containing the beast primitive in its marking, thus letting the boy fall victim to homicidal thoughts—ostracism—and an ache beneath his breast that could only be filled with the love of another. Such horrors should never be experienced by a child.

She was not born from the same sheet the other Hyuuga were cut from. A gentle spirit molded in softer hands, lacking the arrogance needed for the role bestowed upon her in the clan. Power was never an issue; it was her unwillingness to trample over those beneath her. If the way of the Hyuuga could not be taught to her, it would be beaten into her. She lost her will to fight in these so called training sessions, spirit broken in a way that could not be repaired. Tossed aside and marked as damaged merchandise, only to be known in name as heiress, and soon that would be lost to another.

Fate's thread intertwined and their close encounters of another kind began.

The dense and hazardous Forest of Death filled to the brim with shinobi hunting for the scroll matching their own. She sat stock still in shock and fear that radiated off her in and her teammates in waves. Behind the brush they hid as they observed the Suna genin interact with Ame. The killing intent that washed over the area was paralyzing, as the eccentric looking crimson haired boy shot into action, team shigure stood no chance. The grin on his face could cause nightmares—psychotic, as the sand that leaked from his gourd, moved with unrelenting speed and captured the opposing genin in a firm embrace. Unrestrained gasps and agonizing screams echoed throughout the surrounding forest. Team eight watched on in horror as the Ame genin were crushed and their blood splattered on the surrounding forest floor. Their crimson haired executer looked completely at ease, vermillion liquid of life mixed with the swaying sand around him, painting a morbid picture of beauty; hell's angel.

Hinata would never forget that scene and chilling aquamarine eyes that accompanied it.

The stitches met again….…

He rasped as he fought for control, he would not fall victim to the biju within. This white haired freak would not have the last laugh. She watched on at a loss for what to do, she hadn't seen the terrifying boy since the chunin exams, but Naruto would always mention him, snippets here and there. Their eyes met briefly, hers enhanced by the veins surrounding them, his, a mixture of sea green and spinning gold. She would have never believed that this is what resided within him, but yet everything about him was falling into place. Her heart went out to the boy; he had saved her comrades the least she could do was return the favor.

The agonizing cry he let out stirred the heartstrings of everyone in the clearing, and she ran out overcoming her fear only to be stopped by one of her two sources of strength—Naruto. Hinata heeded the warning, but Gaara was losing chakra rapidly he needed medical assistance; where the hell was Sakura when she was needed?

Gaara's will overcame the interfering force, and the world became shrouded in a hue of black, as he fell drained from his exertion.

The unconsciousness that had been so welcomed vanished as he awoke with blurry eyes. He could hear the loud snoring of his blond friend, and then narrowed his eyes when he sensed another presence within the room.

He sat up stiffly, eyes landing on the softly snoring figure of the girl who had also participated in his rescue mission. It appeared his stirring had awakened her, for she jumped in her seat flustered.

"Y-you're a-aw-ake…"

He didn't respond just continued to watch her with a distrusting glare.

As if she just remembering, she blurted, "N-Naruto-kun! He s-said he w-would help y-you, hold o-on…"

She dashed out of the room, and Gaara found her antics quite it amusing.

A moment later she returned, Gama-sennin in tow.

"So you're Gaara?" He queried, and then crossed his arms, "Let's solve this problem, Hinata-hime do you mind?"

"N-no not a-at all…" She left as she came, barely audible steps.

"What are you going to do?" The boy asked bluntly, his eyes never leaving the door.

"To fix your seal," Jiraya absently scratched his head, "from what I understand it is inadequate and the marking are incomplete, and you also suffer from the interference of your demon. I've been asked by Naruto to mend what's been broken."

Gaara finally acknowledged his counterpart, a question on his tongue, wonder in his eyes, but he settled for a short nod.

"Well, let's get started."

When Hinata entered the premises again Jiraya-sama had been explaining to the pale boy that he would be out of commission for a week, and the bright side was that she would be around to keep both him and Naruto company. When his exhausted gaze fell on her, Hinata felt her face heat up and she adverted her eyes, twiddling her fingers.

Gaara gave thanks to the Sanin and promptly dropped to the pillow, dead to the world.

Hinata looked shocked and squeaked, "Is he alright?"

"Much better," the toad sage replied, and then left bidding them goodbye.

The tapestry wound tighter…

The dream state was a complete phenomenon to him and as his eyes slowly opened, he couldn't wait to experience it again. The bright hospital lights blurred his vision but soon objects became clearer and as promised she was there. He felt his heart flutter a reaction he had never experienced before, a reaction he could not explain—he did not like it. She smiled at him shyly, a basket sat upon her lap, a book in one hand that she soon set down in order to give him her full attention.

"H-hello," Hinata stopped and frowned, then continuing coherently, "you've have been asleep for the last twenty-four hours, I figured you and Naruto be hungry?" She began to pull out the individual bento boxes.

His eyes narrowed on the contents being set out, distrust radiating off him in waves, though he did not sense cruel intent from the girl, years of assassination attempts made him weary.

When he made no move to try the food, Hinata began to fidget, the moments becoming more and more awkward.

"Aren't you going-?"

"Is that Ramen I smell?" Naruto's boisterous voice queried, he was yawning and peaking around the curtain separating them.

She inwardly sighed in relief; count on Naruto to spruce up a moment. Hinata nodded, "H-help yourself."

The blond boy dived in, and seeing as he didn't drop dead was all the reassurance Gaara needed.

"Hinata," Naruto said between bites, "this is really good, isn't it good Gaara? Did you make it?"

Garra nodded in agreement.

And Hinata, flushing in the only way she could, nodded.

"Awesome, I had no idea you knew how to cook!"

She continued to bring food in for the next few days, but by the third when she entered the hospital room, she noticed the lack of vibrancy within its monotone walls. She was graced by the sight of Gaara looking more alive than she could ever remember.

"Naruto was released this morning he says he'll be by later," came Gaara's unasked explanation.

Hinata smiled in acceptance, "That's fine do you still wish t-to have lunch with me?"

"Yes," he knew better than to pass up quality food compared to the swill the hospital was feeding him.

The silence between was comfortable almost companionable as they ate, yet Hinata was tempted to break the calm. She knew nothing about Gaara except for the things Naruto mentioned, and though she was curious, ingrained mannerisms kept her quiet.

Her internal conflict was noticeable by the observant boy, and he wished to end it. "You are frustrated, what is on your mind?"

Her eyes widened at being caught, and she was conflicted for a few moments, then slowly asked, "I w-wish to know how you and N-Naruto-kun met, I've heard his side of the story…. I wish to hear yours?"

The crimson haired boy titled his head to the side and stared at her curiously, "Why?"

"I d-don't k-know you," Hinata stopped and calmed her increasingly frazzled nerves though finished lamely, "I wish to become your f-friend?"

Gaara's eyes widened a fraction and slowly without out much hesitation he began to tell his tale. She was not frightened by the demon within; surprisingly she seemed pleased to have found the answer to a great puzzle. Apparently because of her bloodline limit she had always wondered why he and Naruto had excess chakra. And curiously asked if that was the reason Jiraiya-sama had helped him, he replied that his seal was flawed and he had simply fixed the issue.

Hinata stayed for the rest of the afternoon, and they continued that routine for the rest of the week, basking in each other's company. Conversation became easier, even if Gaara was taciturn to begin with. He slowly began talk about himself, his family, his dreams, and with that came the opening of his heart. The same reciprocated with Hinata, her stuttering lessened, and the time she spent away from home with him slowly began to build up more of her self-esteem.

When the time came for his departure, they stood beneath the gates of Konoha, his brother and sister not too far away. Tears began to form because she did not wish to say goodbye, and the ache in his chest increased tenfold. During the week whenever he was in her presence, it was a constant reminder to something he didn't understand. Hesitantly she reached for him, enclosing her arms around his lanky form. She slowly drew back when he didn't repeat the action, only to have him drop his sand shield and hold her tightly against him. An involuntary shill ran up his spine at being able to touch her without any barriers.

Hinata tensed but relaxed, "I'll write."

"I'll respond."

She blushed as she quickly kissed his cheek and made her get away, "Bye!"

He touched his hand to his cheek, a hue of pink dusting them.

"Gaara's got a girlfriend!" Came his brother's taunting voice.

"Shut up Kankuru!" His sister yelled, and promptly punched her brother.

As the gears of time slowly shifted the small bond they formed strengthened as they updated each other on their lives. When plans were made to see each, they seemed to never fall through, yet their presences dwelt in the other's mind. As Hinata proved herself to be what Lee called a "splendid ninja," the recognition she so desperately craved was gifted to her through being promoted to chunin then to jounin. The title of heir in all aspects was turned down for she wished to keep the freedom she so rightfully gained. Gaara took the inspiration he received form his blond friend and turn it into the love and the protection he wished to bestow upon his village. The title of Kazekage soon was in his possession, and Hinata cheered for him in the letter she sent in congrats.

When they both encountered their vivacious friend after his long absence, the urge to see one another met its pinnacle. Being Kazekage would mean a complete headache if he tried to leave the village with someone in his stead, so Hinata took it upon herself to make preparations. And the opportunity presented itself in the form of a mission, Ambassador of Konohagakure.

The three day journey could not have flown by fast enough, and once they were settled, anticipation ran through the both of them like fire. Slowly she opened the door to the Kazekage office, and her smile faltered somewhat when he looked from his desk. His gaze ran over her as she did the same.

It truly had been a long time.

Overcoming the knots of trepidation forming within her gut, she crossed the distance between them, and he rose from his desk quickly embracing her.

"Gaara."

"Hinata."

Was all the greeting they needed, they pulled back and analyzed each other up close. He had grown much taller, his hair even more wild, and she fulfilled the urge to run her hand through. She had gotten wider and the hug they shared only accentuated that. His hair was longer, and the smile she wore was no longer meek. The ache within his heart returned with a vengeance and Fate worked her magic. His hand caressed the side of her face, and she looked at him questionably, his hand got a better grasped upon her face and slowly his face began to descend. Hinata understood at once and met him half way. The world and all of its atrocities were promptly given the finger, as they became lost in the feel of each other lips against the other. Hesitantly his tongue pressed at the seam of her lips and she slowly offered him permission. Her arms locked around his neck, and his found her waist, pressing her fully against him. Air became a necessary factor, and their worst enemy as they broke apart panting.

Her face flushed, she muttered, "Well that was a -"

His lips found hers again, and he kissed her breathless. Desire pooled, and all was lost.

"Come," he grasped her hand, tugging her to the exit.

"W-wait! Don't you have work to do?" Hinata panicked but the desire within her opalescent eyes spoke otherwise.

"It can wait."

"But-"

He interrupted her with another kiss and she melted into him. Sand shrouded them and they disappeared from the office.

It was not planned, it was not predicted, but they found themselves unable to keep their hands to themselves. The three years were building up to this and who they to deny a fate so were desired.

He rained her neck in kisses, with the occasional nip or suck. Cloths were slowly parted and soon discarded as new skin was sought out, heated by each other's touches. With trial and error they figured out each other's likes and dislikes, accompanied with gasps, groans and soft moans. Her back soon found the black sheets of his bed, as he rained kisses down her neck, collar and the valley of her breasts. She slowly parted her legs giving him better leverage, and when his mouth envelope one of her nipples, while the other large mound was kneaded, she cried out from the sheer pleasure of it all.

He was a quick learner, and enjoyed the mewls of pleasure that came from her mouth, but was caught off guard when she buck up and grinded against him, he let loose a groan. Hinata repeated the action, and they both gasped from the friction. His hand slid down to her the seam of her trousers, glancing up at her face for permission she nodded, her need clouding her judgment. He slowly eased her pants and panties off her legs, leaving her bare to the world and his hungry gaze. She blushed prettily, her shyness becoming apparent when tried to shield herself.

Gaara gently removed her hand and kissed her palms, wordlessly reassuring her. His hands crept down and slowly parted and stroked her nether regions, Hinata gasped, and he continued to explore her center. She writhed beneath him, his fingers finding that swollen piece of flush that made her cry out as if she were in pain. Moaning as he rubbed her pearl and thrusted two digits into her the world soon became white as she moaned loudly. Gasping for breath as she came down from her high she looked up to see him staring at her intently and she smiled through her blissful haze.

Her hands found his pants and she slid him down his lithe legs, she blushed brightly as his manhood sprang free, standing proudly for all to see. Cautiously she gripped the oversensitive flesh, a hiss coming from Gaara's parted lips. Slowly she began to stroke him, soft groans came from him in return, and when he knew he could take no more, he pushed her back. He kissed her passionately, with all the feelings he had always possessed for her, she kissed him back just as fiercely.

"Are you sure?" he asked her quietly, his deep voice husky, deliciously sexy as it sent shivers down her back.

In response she grinded up against him, he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly began to thrust. He reached her maidenhead and gave a sharp push, Hinata tensed beneath him, and Gaara groaned at the tightening of her internal muscles. She was so tight.

Years of learning control made him hold still for her sake so when she began to wiggle he took that as his cue and slowly began to thrust. Her breathy sighs became loud moans, as his pace became fast. He hooked her ankles around his back and she began to thrust in rhythm with him.

Her internal muscles began to tighten around him and he flipped them over in an attempt to draw it out. Hinata squeaked, and then panicked at a loss for what to do. Gaara grasped her hips, drew her up and slammed her down, throwing his head back and groaning. Hinata repeated the action working towards the coiling within her stomach.

With one final thrust she pushed down, her climax hitting her hard, as she cried out his name. Garra flipped them back over gritting his teeth as he rode out her release and his own. Slowly they came down from their high, and Gaara rested weight upon her body still panting, she smoothed his hair as he lay between her bosom.

He pulled out of her moments later lying on his side so he could watch her. He traced the path his lips had followed moments earlier, she caught his hand and brought it to her face.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"That was nice greeting," she felt languid, even if there was still pain between her legs.

He kissed her in response.

"You almost died."

"Naruto evaded."

"Now you live."

"I'm only here for a few days what are we going to do?" Panic started creep into her voice. "Oh my god, I just lost my virginity what is my-"

"Marry me."

Hinata was silent, her eyes wide, "o-okay."

And he kissed her in complete jubilance.

The tapestry was complete; it's intricately woven colors, representing their love, suffering, growing up, and achievements. Fate began to spin a new, for it was just the beginning.


End file.
